


[Podfic] Casting "Legilimens" On A Mark Is Not A Valid Extraction Technique.

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Casting "Legilimens" On A Mark Is Not A Valid Extraction Technique.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of cross over with Harry Potter. It is from Arthur's POV and well.. let's just say that he isn't into Harry Potter. Some of the things are not pronounced exactly as they should be... on purpose. Just saying. On another note... I had a hard time not laughing through this thing but make no excuse. I had way too much fun!
> 
> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Casting "Legilimens" On A Mark Is Not A Valid Extraction Technique](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/58115.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Casting "Legilimens" On A Mark Is Not A Valid Extraction Technique](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ewtmbigay9gso79/86_-_Casting_%27Legilimens%27_on_a_mark_is_not_a_valid_extraction_technique.mp3)

Title: Casting "Legilimens" On A Mark Is Not A Valid Extraction Technique. #86  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception (sort of cross over with Harry Potter... sorta)  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: R (language)  
File size/type: 10MB, .mp3  
Length: 10m:55s  
Author's Summary: #86 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Casting "Legilimens" On A Mark Is Not A Valid Extraction Technique](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/58115.html)  
Download or Listen [Casting "Legilimens" On A Mark Is Not A Valid Extraction Technique](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ewtmbigay9gso79/86_-_Casting_%27Legilimens%27_on_a_mark_is_not_a_valid_extraction_technique.mp3)

 


End file.
